9 months
by siriuspotter2409
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are happily married, something they never would have dreamed of when they were teenagers. After Annabeth gets pregnant they explore the nine months they have together before their child comes into this world. Can Percy survive this long with a hormonal Annabeth? Better than it sounds, promise x (Rated T just in case, its not that bad)
1. Chapter 1

_Annabeth's POV_

Ever since I was 12, I have never had a moment where I haven't felt like I needed to kill my boyfriend. Or at least punch him in the gut. But, oh man, this really takes the cake. Okay, let me explain, Percy and I have been best friends for 15 years, and we started dating around 5 years after we met, yeah I know, he really needed to pull his game together. (**A/N: Sorry I'm not exactly sure when they started dating) **And now, we're both 27 and married with college degrees, and we finally have a future, and it seems completely unreal. Percy and I never thought we'd make it past that summer during the war against Gaea, and if that we never thought we graduate high school, (well, Seaweed Brain didn't, I did), and if we did, college. Wow, we'd never even imagined college. But it all fell in place, and two of the most celebrated heroes of Olympus now live together in a cozy, quiet house, well as quiet as you can get in New York.

So, when I came back from my architecture firm early one day, only 3 days after coming back from our honeymoon, I was practically in tears, imagining all the ways that my dense husband could react to this news. Right before I entered the house I took a deep breath and brushed off my tears. Percy and I had been through everything together; it was going to be fine, and I was worried about nothing. With those positive thoughts running through my head, I opened the door took a deep breath and approached him. "Seaweed Brain, I-I- I'm pregnant."

I took a deep breath and looked at his eyes, they always betrayed his feelings to me. The piercing green orbs widened in surprise, and then he proceeded to go through a surprising amount of emotions. He looked a little shocked and nervous, and then pleased and then he seemed to have recovered from the news. If I had not been too busy looking into his eyes, I might have noticed the tiny smirk playing on his lips as he finally opened his mouth and responded,

"So, can we get a kiddy pool?"

_Percy's POV_

So, maybe that wasn't the smartest, or exactly the best thing to say after your hormonal and pregnant wife tells you she's pregnant, but in my defense, it is the first thing that popped into my head. So I like water, sue me, its all my dad's fault anyway. Sure, I probably should have said something normal like, 'Oh yay honey that's great!' which is, and I quote, exactly what Frank said to a devastated Hazel after she found she was pregnant out of wedlock. But in my defense, when have Annabeth and I ever been normal? Even as I said it, I knew it was completely the wrong thing to say, her grey eyes turned dark and her jaw clenched. But instead of the seething glare I usually receive when I put my foot in (Jason and Leo call it 'The Look'), her wide eyes filled with tears that were a second away and as she turned to run into our bedroom they began to splash down her face. `

At that point any emotions I was feeling melted away as I looked at her red eyes and I felt immensely guilty. Annabeth didn't cry. And she _never_ backed down from an argument. And she never _ever_ passed up the opportunity to yell at me. So naturally, all I wanted to do was take her into my arms and kiss away the tears. And then kill whomever it was that had made _my _Annabeth cry. But I couldn't do that, because it wasn't some jerk on the street, or Leo making a tactless joke, it was me. I had made her upset, and I knew I had to fix it.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." I leaned against the closed door of the bedroom, and even though her silence pushed against me, I knew she was doing the same on the other side. "Annabeth the reason I said that is, well, because, I didn't think I'd actually have to tell you how happy I am about this, how when you told me I thought about how if it was a girl I'd dress her up and she'd be daddy's little princess, and if it was a boy, I'd teach him all about sports and we'd have our first beer together. I thought that you knew me well enough to know that despite whatever comes out of my seaweed brain mouth, I would still be overjoyed." The door handle twisted and the door creaked a little, so I went on. "Which I am, completely, totally overjoyed." I said a little breathlessly, aware that I was rambling on. She opened the door completely and I was greeted with a tear-stained face, her grey eyes rimmed with red and her lips twisted into the most heart-breaking smile I had ever seen. "Oh enough with the rant, Percy." She grinned and somehow her hands were around my neck, pushing my lips down to meet hers. And who was I not to comply with my pregnant (and scary) wife's wishes?

***The next morning***

_Annabeth's POV_

I stretched and my hand automatically went to my bedside table, a force of habit, but my hand slammed down on… not my snooze button? I turned to my left and saw a stack of blue pancakes. I smiled to myself, "Percy?" I called, as I got up, wearing Percy's shirt that barely covered me, but was somehow my favorite nightshirt, and Percy's too, when I wasn't wearing my shorts underneath them, like now. I heard a feminine voice call back from the kitchen where I was headed,

"Percy's just popped out for some syrup." There was a pause and then she added, "You know, for the pancakes." I nodded, it was just like him to go to the store and buy all the ingredients, but forget the syrup. Typical Seaweed brain. _Wait a second, _a voice in my head said, the clever little common sense one I had internally nicknamed, Mother. _Who is that? Percy and I practically had the same friends, what with going to the same college and you know, knowing each other since we were 12! _I un-rationally began to panic. _That definitely wasn't Piper, or Hazel, or even Rachel, or even Clarisse _(believe it or not, she and Percy had actually become very good friends). I ran through a list of females who we knew and I couldn't match the voice with anyone. So, I peeked my head around the corner to see, oh my god. I was completely straight I swear, I mean I was married to one of New York's 10 sexiest men, but _My Olympus_, she was beautiful.

She had that perfect hair that every girl wishes she has; extremely dark brown, almost black, but lightened with what looked like natural highlights, no doubt from many afternoons in the sun. It was smooth and glossy from the top, and then falling into soft ringlets at the bottom. She had an amazing figure, emphasized by her dark blue high-waisted shorts and too-small tee which said _'Goode is good' _on it, it hung just above the waistline of her shorts and showed off some of her midriff. Her skin wasn't deathly white, but it wasn't an orange-y deep tan like mine was. I looked at her trying to find a flaw but I came up short, she had some music on and was dancing around the kitchen, a glass of wine in her hand. As I looked at her carefully I realized the jacket she was wearing said 'Jackson' on it, and 'swimming' underneath it, smaller. The front of it had a **C** on it, indicating that the jacket belong to a captain. This was the detail that finally shook me out of the stupor I was in. Who was she and why was she dancing around in _my _kitchen, drinking _my _wine and wearing _my _husband's old high school jacket? I finally walked out from behind the wall, clearing my throat as I did, forgetting that I was only wearing an old shirt. She turned around, startled and made to turn down the music as I started to speak. "Who the he-" I was cut off by the shrill sound of the doorbell before Percy stuck his head around the door and grinned at me. The mystery girl immediately ran into Percy's study at the sight of Percy, but he didn't seem to notice me.

"Hey, you might want to put some jeans on," he smirked. "Tyson's right behind me." I smiled fondly; Tyson was Percy's half brother, well, kind of. Anyway, ever since he went to work in Poseidon's underwater forges, we hardly saw him, even though we both loved him. I went into our bedroom and put on some jeans on hurriedly, anxious to see my half-brother-in-law, or whatever. When you had gods for parents, sometimes it was easier just to stick to brother, sister or nothing. As I walked out, Percy and Tyson's mouths dropped open in shock and they said slowly, and at the same time. "Oh, my, GOD!" A little confused, I replied, "It's just me, boys." Then they came running towards me, arms outstretched, they reached me, and… they kept running. I turned around to see the random stranger girl wearing my jacket behind me, I had completely forgotten about her as I had hastily made myself presentable for Tyson. When they were around 7 inches away from her she held out two hands, each one hitting the guys in the chest, and effectively cutting off their excited questions. "Calm down guys," she grinned and let out a perfect little laugh after seeing their faces. Tyson smiled sheepishly and looked down, but Percy leaned forward anyway and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I crossed my arms and leaned back, interested to know how long it would take for them to notice me at all. Percy and Tyson grinned at each other and Percy said, "Tradition is tradition, right bro?"

Tyson and the girl grinned at each other. "Ohhh yeah, it sure is." Grinning like a maniac Percy grabbed the girl (what is her NAME?) and hoisted her up onto his shoulders, (_I feel like I should be at least A LOT jealous by now, which I am not, of course) _while Tyson grabbed a can of whipped cream from the fridge. Percy then ran around our living room while Tyson tried to aim the squirty cream into the mystery girl's mouth. Key word being _tried_. At the end they were all rolling around on the floor laughing their heads off, and covered in whipped cream. Percy sat up, breathing heavily, and pulled the girl up too. The two sobered up from their laughter pretty quick, as they looked at each other. Suddenly, they grabbed each other in a big embrace and it didn't look like they were prepared to let go of each other any time soon. "I've missed you so much, Z" Percy said softly. I was about to just go and let them have a moment when I heard the reply: "Oh, Perce, I love you."

**A/N: So who is this mystery girl that can make Percy forget all about his pregnant wife? Please review and fav/follow… I know this was super fluffy and not my best writing but it will get better. Hopefully. Anyway, I love PJO & HOO and I hope you guys love the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Percy's POV _

I was so caught up with Zuri that I almost forgot about Annabeth. Well, I did forget about her, actually, until I heard someone clear their throat and look down at me expectantly. Annabeth looked a little pissed and she was tapping her foot on the floor, a dead give away that she was impatient for answers. I'm actually surprised that that foot hasn't fallen off yet, to be honest. "Uhhmm, Percy, sorry to interrupt and all, but who is that?" I could tell by her voice that she was anything but sorry, but Zuri didn't seem to notice anything. She let me go and bounced up, she was just a couple of centimeters taller than Annabeth when they were standing next to each other, I noticed. "Hi," she turned and grinned at me, "I'm Percy's ex-girlfriend." I sighed and got up, frowning at her and shaking my head. "You have got to stop introducing yourself like that, Z. Especially since this is Annabeth, _my wife._" I especially stressed the wife part to my younger brother's girlfriend and rolled my eyes. I went and put my arms around her but she shrugged me off. "You're covered in whipped cream, Percy." She said exasperatedly, "but still, explain."

"Come on, Annabeth, honey, listen, she met me when I was visiting my dad underwater yeah? She's a naiad, so, you know, she was there. We became really good friends before we went on one date." Annabeth raised one perfect eyebrow at me. "It was a complete disaster, I swear." I smiled at Zuri, putting one arm around her and ruffling her hair. "This one was so awkward about the whole thing and just to rub salt in the wound, she went and fell in love with my bro here." Tyson laughed and stepped up too, putting and arm around her waist and smiling at her. Annabeth looked at me, her expression softer than what it was before. "Oh right, okay." She smiled at me and I practically beamed back. "She's basically my sister," I eyed Annabeth questioningly, "and, um, guys, we might have something to tell you too, right?" Annabeth nodded and bounded over to me, hugging me around the middle and eyeing Zuri a little uncertainly. "Yeah, we do, actually, um, we are, well, I am, I guess, basically, we are going to, um-" I cut her off, it's the ADHD I suppose, I couldn't deal with her bumbling on. "Annabeth's pregnant!"

_Annabeth's POV_

I think I might have to go to the hospital, honestly, I think that that ear-splitting shriek might have shattered my eardrums. Honestly, it was so high, it rivaled that of my 6-year-old half sister when Travis and Conner Stoll put a spider in the Athena cabin. In her bed. And surprisingly it didn't come from Zuri, it came from Tyson. He ran towards Percy and I, pulling us into a giant bear hug. Zuri grinned and thumped him on the back, saying; "Aye, aye, aye, it's Papa Percy!" I laughed out loud, and any tension in the room immediately dissipated. We did a kinda group hug thing, and Percy and I looked at each other, smiling, I could tell he was over the moon that I got along with Zuri, although I still had a bone to pick with him after they left, but that could always wait for later…

***One week later***

"Hey," I felt a hand on my face. I shoved it off, "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" I asked, sleepily. "Whotsit?"

"Whotsits?" Percy sat up straight, "Where?" (**A/N: Just so you know whotsits are an English snack, kind of like Cheetos, I'm English so there might be quite a lot of English stuff here but I'll try and keep it universal) **I laughed groggily, "lie back down, Seaweed Brain, I meant what is it?"

"Oh." There was a pause. "Right, right." The bed dipped down as my husband got back in bed. He rolled over to my side and slid his hands around me. "I was thinking, you know that even though I will love the baby and everything, you know, Grover told me that they're annoying little buggers." Another pause. "In the nicest way possible." I furrowed my brow, "What are you trying to say, Percy?" I rolled around in his arms so I was facing him and he leaned forward pressing his forehead against mine. "What I'm trying to say is, you know how I always say that normal is overrated? Well, maybe you know, maybe it isn't..." He ended this in a questioning tone so I nodded as encouragement for him to go on. "Well, I want to take you out," this time he nodded, seemingly a lot more confident. "Yeah, before the baby comes, well, we have 9 months don't we? We can do all the normal things that we didn't get to do before." He gave me his 'Percy Jackson smile'; lopsided yet perfect, crooked yet straight, ugh, superficial but still completely genuine. I have to admit, his excitement was contagious, and I let out a little giggle. "Alright, alright, Seaweed Brain, you've got me, so where are you going to take me first?" I smiled what I hoped was a coy smile and he took it as his cue to start telling me all his plans. "So we are going to go on a carriage ride in Central park, and then I'm going to take you to that sweet shop where my mom used to work, and then to this little pond where I went as a kid, and then when its cold enough I'll take you ice skating at Rockefeller center, and we can go get dinner at the place where I first discovered blue pancakes! Oh and that little stall on the corner at 34th and Madison (**A/N: Not true, I stayed there, so I just wrote it down, but all it has is the empire state building, Macy's a couple of blocks away, and a whole bunch of taco stands)**, they do the best hot chocolate in the world; we have to get that too. And then there's the fair, with the Ferris wheel and the big bubble things you run around in and then there's the ring toss and Oh. My. God. You haven't been to the empire state building!" At this I raised my eyebrows at him, I mean seriously? He's not that dense. "Oh, I mean you have, of course, but not really, I mean you haven't been to the top floor. Well, not the top floor, but the top human floor, it's just the best place ever, you know, I bet you'll love it because you know, you like architecture and stuff, and that like buildings, right? And I'm sure that you can see all the buildings from there, because it's like super tall and everything, but I know that you've seen taller of course, I mean you were the freaking architect for Olympus, of course you've seen taller but you know what? Well, I'm a New Yorker and maybe you don't get it but there's just a certain feel for this place, you know, looking at all the other New Yorkers up there with you and looking at the stars, and the whole of New York city, it's just amazing, and of course, you know with the whole war thing, I'll totally understand if you don't want to go there, I mean it has some pretty bad memories, I'll admit. But you know, one time, I fell over and hurt myself at a restaurant and then my mom wanted me to go back there! And I told her, no, that place is associated with bad memories, and she said, well, Percy, you always need some good to cancel out the bad, and we went there and I had a great time and- oomph" I couldn't take it any more, he looked so cute, and so excited, like a little kid on Christmas morning, I just kissed him. I felt a little bad about cutting him off but, I mean, plans can wait can't they? It started out as a little chaste peck on the lips, but Percy pulled me closer and about 5 minutes later I pushed him away, breathing heavily. I turned and grinned at him, "So, what are we going to do today?"

**A/N: So, it wasn't Percy's sister, but one of his long lost friends, okay I'll admit it, she was going to be his sister at first, but I'll try to make this a un-cliché as possible, but still all nice and Percabeth-y… Okay so I know this is short but I really wanted to post something today because this is a new story and I'm really excited about it, also, 3 days till 2015 everybody! Also I have an IMPORTANT, VERY IMPORTANT question to ask you guys, even if your in a hurry, just type in a quick message saying would you rather I update quite quickly with whatever I have, so like every at least every 3 days or so, but with short chapters, ****_OR_**** wait till I have quite a long chapter even if it takes a bit longer? Please, please tell me, so I know when to post and stuff… also, I'm aware that this fanfic isn't very funny… yet. I will try to make it a bit more funny if I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_**

_Percy's POV_

I coaxed my eyelids into staying open as I stood in line at the 24 hours convenience store that was a couple of blocks down from our house. I felt as if Hypnos had popped in to give me a little early gift for the baby. Annabeth woke me up at different times throughout the night, and the first few times I actually panicked.

_*Flashback*_

_(Phone ringing)_

_"__Oh, sorry, I'm sure she wouldn't call unless it was something really important. Jones," I tell my assistant director. "Take over for a second." I check my phone and I see Annabeth's name on the screen. I frown; she usually never calls, especially when I'm in the middle of a shoot. _

_"__Honey, what is it?"_

_"__Percy, come quick," she wails. _

_"__Annabeth?" Silence. "Annabeth? Wise Girl? Come on, tell me what happened?" Her breathing was coming out short, sharp and shallow, worry creased over my features. "Monster attack?" I ask urgently. "Something wrong with the baby? Okay, take a deep breath, tell me what's happened." After a couple seconds of hearing her breathing slow down again, she takes one final deep breath and says, "Percy, it's noting serious, it's just, we've run out of ice cream." I let out a sigh. Irritation crept into my voice as I tried to remember that Annabeth wasn't really herself right now, she was hyped up on medication and hormones (Athena's children's births were kind of tricky, you know, considering that she gave birth through her head or whatever). "Honey, listen, I'm kind of in the middle of a shot right now bu-" She cut me off immediately, wailing again, but this time full of remorse and self-abasement. "Oh my god, I'm so stupid, you can't just leave your shoots in the middle if the day to get your wife ice cream." She sniffed. "I keep forgetting that even though I don't have a job to go to, you still do." I sighed again, "I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work." I could practically picture her sitting in the comfy new bed we bought last month (She needed to be comfortable) watching TV and the flat screen we moved into the bedroom (Otherwise she'd be bored), grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I'm not doing anything," her smile came through in her words. "Baked Alaska, yeah? Love you!" I grinned ruefully and hung up. Yelling to Jones that I had somewhere to be and that he could handle today's schedule and I grabbed my keys and went to the nearest supermarket. Annabeth Chase had me hook, line and sinker._

_*End Flashback*_

"That'll be $4.99, sir."

"Huh?"

"$4.99, sir." The cashier repeated. "Rough night?" He grinned at me. I nodded, but it was definitely not the kind of rough night the college-kid was thinking of. I tried to go to the gym, work out a lot, and keep a clean-shaven face; I guess some people might say that it makes me look a little bit younger than I actually am. It certainly annoys Annabeth when girls about 5 years younger than me try to hit on me, not that she looks old, though, we both have pretty good figures from all that monster fighting and Mother Earth destroying. Well, _had, _anyway, Annabeth's been putting on some baby weight, a fact which irks her to no end. I'm still the same though, I think, my boss thought that I was fresh out of college when I applied for my job, just last year. Anyway, I smiled at the eccentric looking guy at the till, giving him a five-dollar note and shuffling out of the shop with my baked Alaska ice cream tub. Deluxe. I swear, if we get a letter from Ben and Jerry's telling us we are their biggest customers, I won't be surprised. Not in the least. It has become one of Annabeth's 'baby foods' ever since I banned her from coffee. (I didn't even know I was supposed to do that until Juniper and Annabeth went out for coffee and she told me afterwards. Very loudly.) Oh, I remember when I banned her from coffee, she cried, she pouted, she yelled and she ranted. **(That wasn't meant to sound like a line from Dr. Seuss, (: sorry!) **She almost broke me too, but I'm proud to stay that Annabeth hasn't touched a drop of coffee in a month, or was it a week? Anyway… That doesn't matter, much.

"Annabeth? I'm home."

"I'm SO happy to see you!" She yelled, running towards me. I rolled my eyes, knowing by now that her outstretched arms aren't for me. Sure enough she picked up the ice cream tub from my arms and headed back to the bedroom, where some movie or the other was playing. She paused at the doorframe and looked back over her shoulder. "Oh hey, Percy. Thanks for getting her." I looked at her weirdly, and she nodded at me. "Yes, her." She wrapped her hands around the ice cream protectively and I rolled my eyes. I stood there for a minute, thinking, before I marched into the room.

"Get up." She almost seemed to freeze at my words. She sat there for a couple seconds, eyes glued to the screen, ice cream spoon in her mouth, burrowed inside about 50 blankets. And then she slowly turned towards me. Her steely gaze met my determined one and her grey eyes were widened. "Say that again." Despite her angry demeanor, I laughed. I'd faced way worse, I mean, Annabeth couldn't grow new heads or spit poison. I don't know what was wrong with me but I just stood there laughing in her face. I stepped closer to her, "Gladly." I replied. "Get up." "No." There came the classic, stubborn little Annabeth reply. "Come, on," I stepped closer, a wicked idea forming in my mind. "Get up." She shook her head, blonde curls flying. "No." "Alright then," I shrugged, "have it your way." And then I pounced. Annabeth is not the kind of person who likes to have weaknesses, I've learnt that by now. So, when I discovered the one spot, in the middle of her stomach, that she actually feels ticklish, you would imagine that I would leave it alone. HA! Nope, not a chance. Feeling like we were about 5, we fell on the floor, laughing our heads off. "I surrender, I swear!" I laughed and got off her, "Come on, you ready." She pouted, "No, I need a moment to think about how my husband sat on me." She mock-glared at me. "While. I'm. Pregnant." I grinned at her. "Oops, and I didn't not sit on you, just saying." She sighed at me, but pulled on one of her wrap around sweater-things and some comfortable boots. We walked around for a while, unable to decide on what we wanted to do today. I wanted to go to the amusement park while Annabeth wanted to go to this weird lecture thing by some world-famous professor. _How were we ever friends? _Anyway, we finally compromised on ice-skating, and we were having a great time… until I accidentally melted the rink. But honestly it was a complete accident. I was just thinking about how cool it would be if you could skate on water without it having to be frozen, and suddenly that's what I was doing. And everyone else was taking a nice swim. Well, Annabeth once forgot my birthday present at home, and now I did this, everyone makes mistakes, right? Not right. According to her at least. I swear Zeus was more forgiving when his lighting bolt was stolen. So after I dried her off, I surprised her with tickets to this architecture convention thing, I was planning on taking her after dinner, but I felt like she could probably use, and the tickets were valid for the whole day. After I gave them to her, she squealed. She actually squealed, I was so shocked, had she been spending too much time with those Aphrodite girls? Possibly. But I wasn't complaining; the convention was pretty high-end, with all these posh, famous architects and swanky canapés. Well, who cares about the architects, but the canapés were pretty frickin' amazing, they even had these little blue tarts. I was just happy that she was happy. For once. It's nice to see her grinning instead of glaring. When we finally got to the restaurant, we were laughing so hard about an old, well-past-his-sell-by-date architect whose glossy wig slipped off when he saw Annabeth and tried to flip his 'hair', that we lasted around 15 minutes before we were kicked out ('asked to leave') of the fancy restaurant and high tailed our way to the Chinese place around the corner from our place. She stole some of my extra spicy noodles and I accidentally dropped all her dumplings in the car. We were even now.

-LINE BREAK-

_Annabeth's POV_

"PERCY! PERCY! COME QUICK!"

"5 more minutes…."

"OMG! If you don't wipe that stupid drool of your face and get up and get me to the hospital, I will tell Artemis that you cheated on me!" Percy's drowsy face finally rounded the corner. "Annabeth why would you want Artemis to cheat on me? She's not even dating me! We're married, right? Or was that a dream too?" The idiot that I sometimes call my husband stood almost directly in front of me rubbing his eyes. I waited for about 10 seconds before Percy let out a loud yelp. "Ooohh, not a dream. NOT A DREAM!" His voice gradually got louder as he faffed around the room like a headless chicken. "Percy," I forced my trepidation out of words. "Percy I need you to get me off the floor and into the car and then I need to go to the hospital. I think something's wrong with the baby." Clear instructions seemed to get through his incredibly thick skull, and he picked me right off the floor and took me all the way to the car. He drove to the hospital only 5 minutes away whispering soothing words. Although whether they were meant for him, or me I'm not sure. I was more frustrated than anything, really, I mean I wasn't due for 3 months, so what was happening to me? And why did I feel like someone was repeatedly stabbing me in the gut? Percy carried me into the ER yelling for help, doctors rushing to help me, nurses getting a stretcher, someone injecting me with anesthesia. My brain tells me this can't have taken more than 5 minutes but to me everything seemed to be going in slow motion. I saw Percy yelling at some doctors who were refusing to let him past, and I knew if he hadn't thought that maybe they were important in the hospital, and for getting me better, he would have knocked them all to the ground in an instant. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I knew somehow, 3 hours later, that something was terribly wrong. And I wasn't even sure I could call it mother's intuition, because, well, I wasn't even sure I could call it that anymore. "Percy?" I croaked out, my throat dry and sore. "Percy? Excuse me, _where_ is my husband?" Every word hurt but I had to see Percy and find out what was going on. "Right here," A deep voice spoke in low tones, immediately soothing my frazzled nerves. "I'm right here, Wise girl, you're okay, you're fine." I felt like breaking his neck, but I saw a doctor coming round the corner so I limited myself to verbal abuse. "I am obviously not fine you stupid kelp head," I hissed, feeling a little bit guilty for going off on him, but hey I'm hormonal right now. "Otherwise why would I be in a fudging hospital bed?!" I whisper-shouted at him. And… okay, you got me, I didn't really say fudging, sue me. Percy looked anywhere but me, causing him to see the approaching doctor. "Hey doc! Hey, yeah hi, um, Annabeth is finally up," he grinned at me as the doctor now stood at the end of my bed. "So do you want to explain what happened?" He looked at me through the corner of his eyes and whispered, "I thought it would be better for us to hear it together." I smiled at each other and the doctor coughed awkwardly. "I know this is probably an outcome you never expected, from this surgery, but um, I'm very sorry to have to tell you, Annabeth you never were carrying a baby…"

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Please fav/follow or review it would mean so much to me... I would even welcome negative feedback honestly I just wanna know what people think! Here was my first little cliffie/plot twist! Next chapter up soon much better and much longer (hopefully) than this one! THANK YOU :) PS- this is DOUBLE the words in my other chapters so... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hi! I usually save these for at the end but I wanted to say, think of this as Part 1 of an entire chapter, Part 2 coming soon… **

_Percy's POV_

"What?" Annabeth and I's outraged tones rang out in perfect harmony. **(Sorry, I don't know if that's grammatically correct but). **"Um, no that's not- let me finish my-" The doctor immediately tried to explain his previous statement but Annabeth wasn't really in the mood to listen. "Who the heck do you think you are? Coming in here and telling me I wasn't pregnant, I was!" She was just on the border of hysterical, but I rubbed her back and she took a deep breath. Her grey eyes searched mine and she repeated, softly, "I was." Her voice sounded so desperate, so vulnerable, so… not Annabeth. My eyes still locked with hers, I motioned for the doctor to continue. He did so, quite uncomfortably, "My apologies, what I meant to say was, Annabeth, you were pregnant, but not with one baby, with two." My hand pressing down a little bit harder in Annabeth's shoulder kept her quiet. "And, it was a completely healthy pregnancy, or that is what we could tell so far with the tests we have run." He paused, "I assure you, Mrs. Jackson, we have one of the best teams in the country, and all signs indicate that you and your babies were completely healthy. I-"

"Stop." My voice was deadly calm, and anyone who knew me would know that that is a sure fire warning sign for anyone in a 10-mile radius of me to turn around and start running the hell away. Even the doctor, a complete stranger, looked like he was seriously starting to regret taking our case. "Uhm, sorry? Stop what?"

"Stop referring to our baby in the past tense. You told me that Annabeth is still pregnant.

So stop saying _was._" I said, I kept my voice down, but my accusation was clear. I hated when anyone who I cared about was hurt, and here we were, Annabeth just come out from surgery, and some idiot, tactless doctor referring to my child in the _freaking. Past. Tense. _So excuse me if I was a little mad.

"And she is, but with only one child, not two." The news took a little while to sink in, but when it did Annabeth slumped back onto her scratchy hospital pillows and my hand left her shoulder as I ran it through my hair and collapsed into the little armchair by her bedside. "I'm very sorry to say that your daughter died this morning, a still birth, at 3:57 am, at 6 months old. Really, you do have my deepest condolences, and if there is anything this hospital could do to make this hard time easier for you, please do let us know. We are currently doing all that we can to try and figure out what caused this, and in the mean time, we are going to ask for you to stay one more night, just for observation." His words were meant to be sincere, but I could tell that this was a speech he had probably delivered thousands of times before. He went on to explain some more technicalities, but I was no longer listening, my daughter was dead. My child was being denied of her twin. I knew twins, I had grown up with the Stoll twins, and I knew that they always had each other's back. They both had a constant companion to rely on. And my child would never have that. There was a whole life that had just been cruelly snatched away from me. From the world. A little girl who would never call me 'dad' or Annabeth 'mum'. A granddaughter who my mum would never get to spoil. My mind flashed forward to all the things I had imagined myself doing if we had had a girl. Being the overprotective dad, teaching her how to swim, spoiling her on her birthday, making Christmas dinner, all the things I would never get to do now. I felt so frustrated I could punch the wall. At least in my problems in past I always had a solution, and now, I just felt so helpless. And it wasn't like I hadn't had problems, before, but they all had answers. Difficult, might-kill-you, solutions, but solutions all the same. Monsters weren't dying, so free Thatanos, Annabeth got captured, so go rescue her. But now, there was absolutely nothing I could do except accepting the fact, and moving on. And I had never been good at that. A gasp from Annabeth brought me back to the present, and I hastily blinked back the tears, that I hadn't known were threatening to spill down my face. Her face had gone pale, even whiter than before and I strained to hear her mutterings; "Artemis… curse… daughter… gods… son… love… pregnant… twins… Athena…" Understanding that whatever was going through her brain clearly wasn't something the mortal in front of us would understand, I interrupted his little speech, which was _still _going on. "Excuse me?" I tried my very hardest to be polite, when in reality I wanted to pummel the guy for not saving our child. _It wasn't his fault. _A little voice that sounded remarkably like Annabeth's spoke in the corners of my mind. "My wife and I would only really like to be alone for a little while, this is quite a shock." The words were so not what I would say, but I said them anyway, hoping that the doctor would get the message. Unfortunately, he didn't. "Yes, yes. Of course… You know, many couples like to have company during these times…" My words had only started him of onto another little speech. Somewhere in between grief counseling and interactive therapy, I snapped into what Jason calls 'I-saved-the-world-mode'. It had given us absolute luxury treatment once when I was out with him and Grover buying my wedding suit. Fed up of being given judgmental glances and having to hear snide comments about not being able to afford the suits I was looking at, (which I could of course, Poseidon had given me an unlimited credit card that I could use my entire life, 'this is only for important things,' he had said, 'which is everything you want, my boy'. I had used it for my extra classes to get my high school degree and then for my college tuition. Mom was over the moon. I had also used it to buy a car, and other things until I got a job, after that, I tried to be independent) I gave one glare to the annoying salesperson, and suddenly he was all smiles and free wine. I raised one eyebrow and the doctor started backing away towards the door, still rambling on about how there's still so much to live for. Honestly, if I was the type to kill myself when stuff got rough, I'd be dead about 50 times over. As soon as he was gone I walked over to the door, eyes peeled for anything remotely suspicious looking. I shut it with a click and quickly walked over to Annabeth. "Wise girl, what are you talking about?" She didn't answer me, shaking her head again and again, mouthing the word 'no'. I tried again, "What curse? Are you cursed? What do you mean, Artemis? Athena? Tell me what's going on." I was seriously starting to worry now, whenever the gods were involved, it was never anything good. They acted like a bunch of 5 year olds who had just been elected president. Annabeth started off in a shaky voice; "I forgot about this one completely, but there was this story about a demigod, a long time ago, back in the Greek empire, he was a son of Athena, and he fell in love with one of the hunters of Artemis while they were camping in a forest near his house. He, he, kissed her, and so she broke her vow to Artemis. When Artemis found out she was so angry that a son of Athena had 'cursed' one of her 'daughters' that she set a curse upon all future daughters of Athena." Her voice was still a little bit shaky, but she now seemed surer of herself. "It said that every daughter of Athena who fell in love with the man she would have children with, before she was 13, because that was the age of the maiden who broke her vow, would somehow have many, terrible complications during her pregnancy."

_Annabeth's POV_

By the time I finished my little story, Percy was practically seething with rage. He looked worse than that time Conner had painted the entire Poseidon cabin pink, and in the process had found a box of my birth control tablets, which he had promptly gone and displayed to the whole camp. He got this fire in his eyes, the sea green colour that I had grown to love was still tinted with red, but they looked so much more determined than before. He suddenly pulled me towards him and gave me a fierce kiss, "Nothing else is going to happen to you, don't worry." He looked at me with a hard, serious look in his eyes. "Stay in the hospital and don't go anywhere. I mean it Annabeth, stay here until I come back, who knows what else the curse could be doing." I had a million things I wanted to say to him. I wanted to tell him that he couldn't tell me what to do, that I knew how to take of our baby, that I wanted to come with him, wherever he was going, that I would go where the hell I wanted, but most importantly, I just wanted to tell him that I loved him. And so I did. He smiled at me, albeit a little forced, it was a warm smile, and it gave me confidence in whatever he was going to do. He then turned on his heel and walked out of my room, his long powerful strides covering the distance in just three steps. Just as he had rounded the corner I called out, "Seaweed Brain?" His head reappeared around the door. "Don't die, yeah?" He laughed and his head disappeared again. "I try."

**A/N: What is Percy gonna do? I tried to make it a little bit angst-y, as you can (hopefully) see, but also as you can (hopefully not) see, I'm not very good at it. So this story will have it's share of twists and ups and downs and stuff but I'll try to make it like not depressing or anything… It's not really my style exactly. **

**Hey… So yeah basically no one replied to the question I asked in the last chapter so there goes my chances of being one of those cool fanfiction authors who like rule the site… I'm talking about you PiperElizabethMcLean and LiveLaughLoveTogether13, and like loads more…. I don't know them personally so maybe that was a bit creepy to mention them in my A/N, (Do I need like their permission or something?, sorry x) but I'm sure you guys will have read one of their stories, or one of the other cool authors who I have favourited (It would take way to long to list them all, but they are all AMAZING) Anyway, it's pretty clear that I'm just trying to add on more words now so I can tell myself that this chapter is longer than it is, so I'm just gonna say bye! As always, please review/fav/follow for moreeee ! Which is coming soon, like I said at the beginning- Consider this as Part 1 of the chapter I had planned out for this one (In my head because I'm not organized enough to actually plan out my story, I write whatever comes to me, like this curse thing? Completely out of the blue! So that it why I am VERY OPEN to ANY suggestions/ideas/anything …. Okay, it's official, I am so desperate… Until next chapter…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Just as I was leaving the hospital room a little voice in my mind told me that nothing good would become of me in this state of anger, especially without Annabeth by my side. Too bad I ignored it, because a little nagging from my sensible side would have been really useful over the events of the last couple of hours. I'm still a little bit fuzzy, but here goes…

I stormed out of the hospital with a clear plan in mind. Okay, a clear destination, the whole 'what I was going to do' part of my plan hadn't quite been figured out yet. People practically jumped aside to let me go, and I didn't even stop to take a taxi, it wasn't far, and with New York traffic, I'd probably be faster at the speed I was going right now. Besides, I was going straight to Artemis' hunters and no one was going to stop me.

I arrived at the large clearing where they had set up came in under ten minutes. I blinked a little, the mist surrounding their camp was stronger than most (thanks, Thalia…) but I could see through it all the same. I don't know how they fit them into such little space, I mean they could only take up so much of the park, but there seemed to be at least 100 silvery-glowing tents, definitely more than when Artemis had recruited Bianca for her hunters, so long ago. I looked around and suddenly a plan formulated in my head, it was crazy, but it might just work. He strode right up and into a near by tent, hoping that whoever was in their was just sleeping or something. I was in luck; there was a young girl, quietly reading her book in a comfortable looking set-up bed that looked far too large to fit through the tents entrance. She glanced up on surprise at me and then immediately drew her dagger and approached. I might be a little rusty compared to my Chrysaor days, but I wasn't about to be bested by a twelve year old girl, I mean, I wasn't that bad. I had her pinned in about 5 seconds but purposefully didn't cover her mouth, and just as she took a deep breath, ready to let out a high pitched scream and alert her fellow hinters, she smirked slightly at me, as if thinking, _'Oh stupid boys, they don't know anything, this idiot forgot to cover my mouth and now I'm going to get all of the hunters to come to my rescue.' _Okay, maybe not exactly that, but I'd spent enough time with Zoe, Thalia, a couple of Thalia's hunter friends, and even Artemis herself, to know that they were probably thinking something along those lines. Jesus, I need to stop hanging out with a group of girls who hate men… You know, since I'm a man…. Anyway, so she yelled and it took about 15 seconds (how did they do that so fast) for all the hunters to be gathered in front of us, outside her tent, complete with loosely flung on armour, wicked looking blades, and killer glares. So, they looked pretty much the same as always. Artemis stepped forward and I let the poor girl go, I didn't want to hurt anyone, after all, that would never have been a part of my, stupid, yet I-think-it-might-just-work, plan. Artemis stepped closer and rubbed her eyes, seemingly brushing off her drowsiness.

"Percy?" She blinked slowly. "Is that you?" Her tone went from surprised to harsh and stern. "What is the hades is the meaning of this?" Artemis must have been really good because she saw my eyes flick towards the river that the hunters were currently convened in front of, just for a second, and instantly seemed to understand what I was going to do. With incredible speed she spun around and started yelling to her hunters, but it was too late. The entire force of Artemis's hunter were floating around in the river, well 5 feet above the river, encased in a giant air bubble, and lots of water. Artemis gasped and wheeled back around to face me. And boy, did she look mad.

"Perseus Jackson, I demand you tell me what you think you're doing, right now." She turned and looked back at her hunters and she seemed to realize exactly what kind of position she was in at the moment, as she turned back to me her face seemed to have aged 20 years. Literally. Artemis was no longer the 12-year-old girl whose body she assumed when she was around her hunters, and she was much, _much, _much, more scary like this.

"Lift the curse." I demanded, purposefully ignoring Thalia's extremely angry yelling, which I thankfully couldn't hear past the water. Artemis was intimidating even when she was confused, but I wasn't going to let anything get in the way. Maybe I was acting from my grief, or whatever, but I had just lost an entire tiny human, thanks to her, and I'd be dammed if she was going to hurt my family any more. I paused for just a second. _My family._ That sounded so good in my head. It had been just Annabeth and I for so long, not that that was a bad thing, just, the thought of having a proper family had filled me with happiness. Until I looked back at the furious hunters and it all disappeared once more.

"What curse, Percy? What are you talking about?" She had an arrow notched, but I knew she wouldn't fire it before her hunters were safe.

"Annabeth's pregnant. You met us when we were 13. Now. Lift. The. Curse." Realisation rapidly dawned on the goddess' face, and she seemed a little horrified, but that was quickly replaced by an arrogant expression; she wasn't an Olympian for nothing.

"What makes you think I will lift it for you? After many daughters of Athena's have befallen to its effects." Her smile was cold. "Despite what you might think, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase is just an ordinary demigod, just another daughter of Athena, nothing special at all." I snorted, I couldn't help it. It was just the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard. Maybe she was trying to anger me, or taunt me, but it didn't work, because, I mean, come on, Annabeth and ordinary just don't belong in the same sentence unless there are about 5 'not's.

"What makes me think that you will, huh?" I pretended to think for a second, "uh, maybe the fact that I have like all of your hunters over a river? Maybe that?" She sighed, and looked at me wearily, as if I was still a child, which I probably am to her, I guess. "Alright, perhaps I will, but it'll take at least a fortnight, and I can't promise anything." Internally I grinned a bit, knowing that this was the best I would have got anyway, but on the outside I wasn't about to let that go, I mean Artemis, one of the kindest (to women, at least), most levelheaded Olympians, caused Annabeth and I so much pain, which is something I definitely wouldn't have expected from her. She had always been especially nice to us after we rescued her, and she just never would have crossed my mind as the petty, I'll ruin a thousand people's lives to get back at an immortal god, type of, well, god. Oh lord, I think I'm going crazy, anyway, I gave a small nod, treated the hunters to a nice swim, and left before they beat up, which I had no doubt they would.

**AN: Sorry for… there are so many things maybe I should make a list… Seriously, I am so so so so sorry for the long wait and the crappy ending of this chapter and the length of this chapter and just for this chapter in general… But it will be getting tres much better, yeah? PLEASE R&R- LOVE YOU! **


End file.
